


Accidental Vows

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Possession, Unspeakable Hermione Granger, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Hermione and Sirius come to after reciting vows to each other, vows that they didn't ever intend on saying.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 21
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021





	Accidental Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble: Sirius/Accidental Marriage
> 
> 31 Days of Shipping: A Ship You Hate

There were two things in the world that Hermione couldn't believe. The first was that Sirius was still alive. The second was that she was now apparently married to him. She stared at the ring on her finger that had materialised out of nowhere mere moments before. Sirius was standing opposite her, his hand still outstretched as if he had frozen in place and Hermione wouldn't have blamed him if he had. The events that had just unfolded in the last few minutes were not ones that she was even going to pretend that she understood.

One minute the two of them had been laughing about something that Harry and Ron had said and the next minute their hands had been clasped together and a vine of silver light had twisted around their arms. Hermione hadn't at all been in control of the words that had followed out of her mouth and she was ninety percent sure that Sirius hadn't meant the vows that he had begun reciting while they were joined together.

Hermione had never been truly possessed before, but she imagined that it was something like that. Part of her brain, the part that wasn't fixating on the wedding band on her finger, was trying to figure out what had triggered the possession. She certainly hadn't set out to pour her heart out to the godfather of her best friend, let alone to marry him.

A small voice in the back of her head was trying to remind her that this probably wasn't at all legal, but at least for the time being the two of them were man and wife. It was a strange notion, especially when she had only ever viewed him as some sort of father figure, or maybe a vodka aunt. She pulled in a slow breath before she decided that they needed to break the silence if they were ever going to be able to move past the thing that had happened to them.

"So - um - that was weird." Sure, she was only stating the obvious, but it was better than the pair of them just standing there staring at each other and obsessing over the situation that they had somehow landed in.

"You can say that again…" Sirius managed to snap out of his trancelike state and his eyes fixed on hers. Hermione was glad that he looked almost as freaked out about all of this as she was. "Your department is going to be all over this room, I suppose?" He asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around them.

Hermione had to wonder what he could see and whether there was anything that could possibly have set the chain of events off. She couldn't see anything but then she wasn't one of the experts in that field - she was merely the Head of Department and while she had some knowledge, she didn't think that she would be able to deduce what was going on without their help.

"Most likely. It's been a while since we've come across a possession case so Zabini is going to have a field day." She chuckled softly as she turned his attention back to him. "We should get out of here anyway." She added as she headed for the door, hoping to put the impromptu wedding vow exchange behind them.


End file.
